mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Perez vs. Francisco Rivera
The first round began and they touch gloves. They circle sizing each other up. Rivera lands a left counter. Rivera lands another big counter left. Perez lands a leg kick and a right, eats a good counter left. 4:00. Rivera lands a counter right and a hard left. Rivera blocks a high kick. And he is grazed by another one. Perez lands a left and a blocked high kick, blocks one. 3:00 as Rivera lands a good leg kick. Rivera lands a straight right and a good leg kick. Perez lands a jab. Perez lands a left and an inside kick and a checked leg kick, eats a body kick. 2:00. Perez catches a body kick, lands a right, and Rivera escapes. Nice exchange. Rivera lands a jab. Perez lands a right to the body, catches a leg kick for a brief single, a few rights under as Rivera stands to the clinch. "Trip!" Perez knees the thigh. Lands a couple rights, knees the body and breaks eating a left. 1:00. Perez lands a nice double flying knee to the body and a left. 35. Rivera lands a right countering an inside kick. 15. Rivera lands a hard counter left. He tries a flying knee and misses a high kick. Perez lands a Superman punch and Rivera swings right after the bell to end R1, Perez accepts the apology. 10-9 Perez but close, could go either way IMO. R2 began and they touch gloves. Perez lands an inside kick. Perez drops him briefly with an inside kick and lands a right and then a left. Rivera lands a right. And another to the body. And an inside kick. Perez lands a right and eats one. 4:00. They exchange kicks, Perez lands to the body. Rivera lands a right and eats a spinning elbow. Nice exchange. And another. Perez lands a body kick and eats a counter left. 3:00. Rivera stuffs a double and lands a pair of good rights. Perez lands a jab. Rivera's bleeding on the right side of his head. Perez lands a spinning elbow to the chest. He jabs the body. RIvera lands a leg kick. 2:00. Perez lands a counter right. Perez catches a body kick and gets a single. Rivera stands and eats a right on the break. Perez tries a flying knee, eats a counter right, lands a right. Rivera lands a leg kick. Rivera lands a counter right. 1:00. He lands a jab. Rivera lands a good right. He lands another right and a left. Perez jabs the body. 35. Perez lands an inside kick to the groin. Rivera reacts and he's hurt. Perez works a double and gets it against the cage. Rights to body. 15. Hard rights to the body. He looks for a guillotine, lefts under. R2 ends, Perez pats Rivera's back, 10-9 Perez. "You need this round," they tell Rivera. R3 began and Rivera comes out smiling, Perez nods to him and says something, they touch gloves. Rivera lands a left. They must have made an agreement and Rogan notes it. Perez tries a flying knee falling. He eats two hard rights. They wave each other on. Rivera lands a right and a left and another, nearly falls, lands a right, Rivera swings wildly lmao and falls. Perez gets an easy single to guard. LOL. "At least they both held true to the agreement." Perez lands hard rights to the body. 4:00. They say something to each other. Rivera bleeding badly. Perez landing rights to the body. They're talking, Perez lands a right elbow and a right. A right. A right. Another and a right elbow. Right elbow. Rights to body. Left elbow. 3:00. A left elbow, two more. Another, another. Perez passes to half-guard. Rivera's exhausted. Left elbow, another, another. Another. Rights to body. More hard ones. Rivera's telling the ref to stand them up. 2:00. Hard rights to the body over and over. More. Slight boos. Perez thinking guillotine. He lets it go. Lefts under. Rights to body. A couple lefts. Rights to the body. Boos. 1:00. Rivera smiles. "He's crazy," Rogan comments. "This might just be how the fight ends." Rivera works to stand. 35. He stands to the clinch, crowd cheers. Perez knees the thigh. His face is a bloody mess. Perez breaks with a right elbow. He lands a left hand and a one-two and a left, and an inside kick. Rivera's trying to throw but he's tired, misses a high kick, R3 ends, 10-9 Perez, great fight, they hug. 30-27 Perez. Perez puts on his lucha mask thing for the decision announcement. 30-26 twice and 29-28 UD. Feel bad for Rivera, hope they don't cut him. They hug.